


Always at your side

by wileret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene de la película centrada desde que Steve rescata a Bucky hasta que llegan al campamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always at your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts).



Un sonido intermitente y metálico le despertó. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para encontrarse que solo la oscuridad le daba la bienvenida. No veía nada salvo negro aun con el paso de los segundos, así que se aventuró a intentar moverse a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo y eso le puso nervioso. En un principio pensó que estaba inmovilizado, y era muy posible que fuera así, pero ni siquiera era capaz de mover una mano o un pie mínimamente. Simplemente el cuerpo no le respondía y por un momento un pensamiento funesto le pasó por la cabeza. Quizás había sido herido de gravedad en el campo de batalla, quizás no veía porque se había quedado ciego al explotar una granada cercana. O quizás simplemente estaba muerto y eso era una especie de limbo en el que no podía hacer nada salvo estar ahí quieto, inmóvil.  
  
Respiró una y dos veces para disminuir su ritmo cardíaco, que se había empezado a acelerar y le impedía respirar con facilidad. No entendía nada, no sabía dónde estaba.  
  
Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cuál era su propio nombre.  
  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
La siguiente vez que se despertó, vio luz. No era la luz clara del día que había esperado encontrarse tras quedarse dormido durante horas, sino más bien una luz verde mortecina que hizo que se instalase una sensación incómoda en el estómago y a la que intentó no hacer demasiado caso.  
  
Ahora que podía ver, aprovechó a mirar su alrededor intentando mover la cabeza con cuidado. El lugar donde estaba no tenía gran iluminación y estaba oscuro en su mayoría. Pudo distinguir una ventana estrecha cerca de él, lo que parecía ser una mesa llena de cosas que no llegaba a identificar, y poco más. Las paredes eran oscuras y no veía puerta alguna desde su posición. El tamaño de la ventana, la poca luz que entraba del exterior a través de ella y la humedad que había en el aire le hicieron pensar que debía estar en un sótano.  
  
Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí pero un dolor en la cabeza fue lo único que recibió al intentarlo. Uno que parecía haber estado dormido hasta entonces y ahora se negaba a dejarle y que se incrementaba por momentos.  
  
El joven emitió un gemido de dolor ante la sensación punzante que le aquejó en la sien e intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza por inercia. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas, lo que le imposibilitaba moverlas, a una especie de camilla con tiras de cuero. Tiró de ellas, intentando soltarse, ejerciendo una fuerza de la que carecía en ese momento y solo consiguiendo hacerse daño en las muñecas. Entonces le pasó de repente un recuerdo borroso por la mente; un ruido fuerte y algo rojo en un suelo que se hundía bajo su peso; rostros contorsionados por el dolor y voces que gritaban algo que no conseguía entender; unos brazos que le empujaban y el sabor de la tierra en la boca. Eran sonidos que se repetían y luego callaban, para volver a repetirse otra vez. Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro en un intento de aclararla, de expulsar el recuerdo que le estaba asaltando. Sus compañeros, su pelotón. Disparos, sangre, barro y casquillos. Y la sensación de que nadie iba a rescartarle a él y a su pelotón, que ahora recordaba, de donde quiera que estuvieran.  
  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
A veces oía que alguien se acercaba al delatarle el sonido de sus pasos, para después escucharse un sonido fuerte metálico, seguramente de una puerta detrás de él. Pero la persona siempre acababa yéndose sin dejarse ver ni haber pronunciado palabra alguna. En esos momentos quería pedir ayuda, pero la boca pastosa, la lengua seca y el dolor punzante en la cabeza que no le había abandonado se lo impedían siempre. No conseguía emitir sonido alguno inteligible. Entonces la impotencia le asaltaba junto a la sensación de no poder hacer nada salvo cerrar los ojos y que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor. Pero entonces, cuando hacía eso, rememoraba la captura y la trampa en la que habían caído. Doscientos soldados. Schmidt, Azzano. Los detalles todavía estaban algo nublados en su mente pero recordaba perfectamente al Capitán Collins tendido en el suelo delante de él, con una herida de bala en el cuello y la sangre derramándose sobre el barro; los gritos de sus compañeros y Dung Dung intentando organizar a sus comandos ante el ataque imprevisto; los árboles convirtiéndose en escudos improvisados y focos de peligro al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se suponía que iban a tomar por sorpresa a los soldados de Schmidt y neutralizarlos, o al menos esa había sido la misión. Pero en un momento estaban avanzando sin ningún inconveniente y al siguiente todo se había convertido en un caos de gritos, disparos y esquirlas de madera. Había intentado reagrupar a su unidad, controlar la situación y defenderse, evaluando las posibilidades y el índice de éxito de llevar todavía a cabo la misión. Sabía que era más en número por mucho que los soldados del enemigo hubieran contado con el factor sorpresa, pero aquello se convirtió en una vorágine de cuerpos que caían y heridas que se abrían. El bosque empezó a arder provocado por un armamento fuera de lugar, nada que ver que con las ametralladoras que ellos portaban campo a través ni con las armas convencionales que conocía. El humo lo empezó a nublar todo confundiendo a los soldados y aturdiendo los sentidos. No vio de dónde vino el golpe que sintió de repente y le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, con el humo irritándole los ojos y un dolor intenso en la cabeza.  
  
Así es como había acabado hecho prisionero; en un lugar que desconocía, en las manos de un enemigo imprevisible y sin saber nada a ciencia cierta sobre su futuro.  
  
Se preguntó si llegaría a vivir para contarlo.  
  


  
♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
Le visitaban, una y otra vez, susurrándole palabras al oído. Nunca llegaba a verles el rostro pero sí sentía el pinchazo en su brazo y como un dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo seguido de un dolor difícil de describir. A veces en esas ocasiones se acordaba de Steve, de ese chaval cabezota que tanto deseaba luchar por su país. Entonces casi sonreía, al rememorar un poco de su hogar y olvidar lo que estaba padeciendo. Recordaba que si no se topaba con su fiel amigo en el orfanato o cerca del parque colindante, lo encontraba por lo general en un callejón maloliente, recibiendo la paliza de algún matón de pacotilla. Entonces después de meterle un buen puñetazo en la cara al bribón y rescatar a su amigo, iban al bar a tomar algo para subirle la moral. Le había querido proteger siempre tanto obrando como un hermano mayor. Se preguntó si había conseguido alistarse, a lo mejor estaba luchando en Europa como él. Nunca se sabía, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, quizás su testarudez le salvase. Por su bien, esperaba que no estuviera cerca.  
  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
Notó que el suelo temblaba. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, habían sido muchas las veces que se había despertado ante la vibración, pero esta vez era diferente. Casi podía apreciar que algo o alguien había provocado una explosión a pesar de que tenía los sentidos como embotados. El sonido seco y el olor de la pólvora que se coló en la habitación eran muy conocidos para él. Por un momento tuvo un leve atisbo de esperanza, quizás iba a poder volver para cumplirle la promesa a Steve. No iba a ganar la guerra hasta que él llegara.  
  
—Sargento 3-2-5-5-7 —susurró una y otra vez en un intento de no perder la razón y de mantenerse despierto. Debía aguantar aunque sentía que su cuerpo y su mente querían desconectarse.  
  
El sonido de su voz era lo único que se escuchaba entre esas cuatro paredes mientras seguía viajando por sus recuerdos y pensamientos.  
  
Entonces vino de nuevo el dolor de verdad y los gritos que no pudo suprimir y que resonaron en el lugar.  
  


  
♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
—Bucky.  
  
El sonido de su nombre le devolvió a la realidad, a la frialdad de la celda y el abotargamiento de cabeza; una realidad de la que quería escapar todo lo posible. Entonces le vio y pensó que era una alucinación, algo provocado por alguno de los numerosos líquidos que le habían inyectado con cada visita y de los cuales había perdido la cuenta. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
—¿Eres...?  
  
—Soy yo. Soy Steve.  
  
El sonido de su nombre era lo mejor que había escuchado en días.  
  
—Steve.  
  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
No podía creerse el hecho de que había conseguido salir con vida de aquella fábrica, que Steve estaba a su lado y volvían de camino al campamento. Todavía quedaba medio día de trayecto por delante, pero no le podía importar menos. La frontera que limitaba Austria con su país vecino estaba cada vez más cerca y podía sentir la libertad en cada uno de sus músculos doloridos.  
  
La lluvia había empezado a arremeter sobre ellos, con las nubes grises ocultando el cielo y el frío de la noche mordiéndoles la piel. Decidieron hacer un alto en el camino una vez que el suelo se convirtió en una masa tan embarrada que casi no se podía andar sobre ella. Algunos soldados colocaron unas lonas colgando de los troncos de los árboles, obsequios agenciados en la escapada de la prisión austríaca. La comida era escasa, sólo habían conseguido un par de mendrugos de pan duro como piedras en una casa derruida que habían encontrado un par de kilómetros atrás. Las tripas de Bucky y de todos rugían por el hambre, pero habían sido entrenados para aguantar ese tipo de situaciones, así que las quejas no se decían en voz alta. Todavía se acordaba de la misión en Bulgaria, había sido una de las semanas más largas que había experimentado sin poder llevarse casi nada a la boca.  
  
Un dolor en el costado le acometió de repente y se movió incómodo en el suelo, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la espesa lona del campamento improvisado. Dum Dum Dugan contaba una anécdota a su lado, pero él no prestaba atención, y los demás reían. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y la realidad, la verdadera realidad de la situación, le dio en la cara. No sabía si sentirse extraño o qué en realidad. Delante de él estaba Steve pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Resultaba tan confuso. La última vez que había dejado a su amigo, en aquella exposición que hacía tanto tiempo parecía haber ocurrido, era el chico escuálido con el que había crecido; aquel que era tan tonto como para meterse en una pelea que no podía ganar. Ahora parecía como si le hubieran dado un brebaje a lo judías mágicas y hubiera sacado músculo de donde parecía imposible. Era incluso más alto que él, ahí con la chaqueta de cuero hecha jirones, un casco en la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Parece que no va a amainar —dijo de repente, girándose hacia él—. No veía llover así desde el verano de hace tres años.  
  
Bucky recordaba ese verano.  
  
—¿Aquel en que te pusiste tan malo que le vomitaste encima al taquillero?  
  
Steve sonrió mirando al suelo como avergonzado.  
  
—Eh, sí... ese mismo. Tienes buena memoria, Bucky.  
  
—No sé, diría que me estoy volviendo viejo. No recuerdo que mi buen amigo Rogers pareciera tan “grande” la última vez que le vi.  
  
Steve volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mirándole a la cara y dándole un golpe con el puño en el hombro.  
  
—Supongo que tu cabeza dura te llevó por buen camino después de todo. Mírate, luchando por tu país. Justo lo que querías —comentó, devolviéndole el golpe.  
  
—Sólo desearía que la gente que aprecio no muriera —replicó.  
  
—Pues aquí me tienes vivito y coleando, esperando presentarte a un par de chicas como en los viejos tiempos tan pronto como pisemos un bar decente —rió, agradecido por la conversación casual—. ¿Qué tal te parece? Un bar cálido, un par de cervezas. No suena mal, ¿eh?  
  
Steve se removió inquieto en el sitio, con sus botas hundiéndose más en el barro con el movimiento. En ese sentido su buen amigo parecía seguir siendo igual, tan cortado como siempre. O quizás...  
  
—No me digas que hay una chica, Steve.  
  
—No hay ninguna chica —dijo con rapidez, mirando para otro lado. Si había algo en lo que Steve era un inepto, era en mentir.  
  
—Olvidas que eres un libro abierto, Steve. Mírate, tantos intentos de buscarte chica, te dejo solo y te agencias una sin decirme nada. Eso es un golpe bajo, amigo.  
  
De repente, otra vez el dolor en el costado le hizo morderse el labio en un intento de ahogar un gemido de dolor y que su compañero no se diera cuenta. Pero supo que había sido inútil en cuanto sintió la mano de Steve en los hombros y la mirada fija en él.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Bucky? —preguntó preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación nadando en sus ojos azules.  
  
—No es nada, Steve —respondió con falsa alegría en la voz.  
  
Podía lidiar con el dolor él solo. Otra cosa es que a Steve nadie le ganaba en testarudez.  
  
—Bucky.  
  
El tono serio de su amigo le dejó bien claro que ya no había posibilidad de engaño, así que levantó levemente el jersey raído sin querer mirar a la herida. Le dolía como el demonio, y la reacción de Steve al verla le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber, la herida no pintaba bien.  
  
—Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, podríamos...  
  
—¿Podríamos qué, Steve? —le cortó él, con el mal humor provocado por el dolor llevándose todo rastro de alegría.  
  
El rostro asustado de su amigo le hizo arrepentirse automáticamente de haber alzado la voz; él sólo quería ayudarle.  
  
—Lo siento —musitó como disculpa,  bajándose de nuevo el jersey.  
  
A su alrededor, el resto de los Comandos los observaba. Bucky se sintió doblemente avergonzado.  
  
—Habrá que buscar medicinas y hacerte un vendaje improvisado hasta que lleguemos al campamento.  
  
—En realidad no es tan grave —mintió.  
  
—Bucky —dijo, otra vez con el tono de advertencia en la voz. No recordaba que Steve tuviera en el pasado tanto complejo de madre.  
  
Steve se levantó con el sonido metálico de las hebillas de su ropa acompañando al movimiento. Dio un par de pasos y se alejó de la cubierta de la lona. La lluvia empezó a empaparle al momento, se giró para mirarle y se dio la vuelta a continuación para internarse en la espesura del bosque sin una palabra. Nadie se cuestionó a dónde iba.  
  
  


♦♦♦♦♦♦

  
  
Era ya de noche, Steve todavía no había vuelto, había dejado de llover horas atrás y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera. El frío de la noche les atenazaba el cuerpo con más fuerza aun ahora que el día había caído y Johnson pasaba una petaca con whisky que había cogido de un soldado muerto, repartiéndola entre todos. Alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro a Bucky y le pasó la petaca. Le dio un trago corto y se la pasó al que tenía a su lado, con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que se había ido Steve. Bucky se había pasado el resto del día apoyado en un tronco, con el arma a mano y esperando su regreso.  
  
Se había atrevido a mirarse la herida del costado, que extrañamente dolía menos cuanto más pasaba. El dolor punzante había pasado a una especie de quemazón que, aunque no era tan doloroso, daba sensación a veces. Cuando vio la herida, no le pareció que fuera tan preocupante, incluso parecía tener buen color si se obviaban las rojeces donde la piel estaba partida. Entonces un recuerdo borroso y un pinchazo en el brazo le pasaron por la mente. El pinchazo le pareció en ese momento tan real que se miró el brazo en busca de la punción.  
  
Ahí estaba la marca, pero no había solo una, tenía el brazo del hombro hasta la altura del codo plagado de puntos rojos. Acercó la mano para pasar los dedos por las punciones pero un sonido en la oscuridad le puso al instante en alerta, haciéndole levantarse y empuñando la metralleta ante un posible enemigo.  
  
Relajó la posición cuando vio la silueta familiar recortada por la luz de la luna y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
—Steve —dijo, acercándose a él y dándole un medio abrazo —pensábamos que nunca ibas a volver.  
  
—Lo siento —respondió, separándose de él y descolgando la mochila que llevaba al hombro— fui a ver si encontraba algo para curarte la herida.  
  
—Steve, no hacía falta. Apenas me duele ya.  
  
Y esta vez estaba siendo casi honesto con él, pero Steve hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.  
  
—Encontré una casa que quedaba todavía en pie, a un par de kilómetros de aquí. No había mucho que buscar, pero encontré un par de vendas y alcohol —le comentó—. Servirá hasta que lleguemos hasta el campamento base. También había una radio, seguramente de algún regimiento que estuvo en ella, pero no funcionaba. Seguimos incomunicados, lo siento.  
  
—No pasa nada, Steve. Te sabes más o menos la ruta.  
  
—Ojalá pudiéramos llegar antes, pero sin el comunicador no hay manera de pedir que nos manden un transporte.  
  
—Tranquilo, si no fuera por ti seguramente no estaríamos vivos. Deja de torturarte. Te debemos la vida.  
  
—Hay que acabar con Schmidt, si no esta guerra se volverá más cruenta si cabe.  
  
—Preocupémonos de ello al llegar y cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo es que mi buen amigo ha mutado de forma tan prodigiosa? Ahora era más alto incluso que yo —exclamó, con un tono fingido de ofendido.  
  
Steve pasó a contarle qué había pasado después de que se despidiera de él, cómo había intentado otra vez la prueba de reclutamiento y había sido escogido para un experimento de alto secreto.  
  
—Así que supersoldado, ¿eh? Apostaría a que ahora nadie en Brooklyn se metería contigo. Cuando volvamos nadie te reconocerá.  
  
Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Siguieron conversando mientras su amigo le trataba la herida del costado. El alcohol hizo que escociera como una condenada, pero tras lo ocurrido un poco más de dolor importó poco.  
  
—¿Qué pasó allí, Bucky? —preguntó de repente Steve.  
  
Bucky sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo pero no quería hablar de ello. A ser posible quería  olvidar todo lo relacionado con aquella sala. Notó que le temblaba la mano al recordar fugazmente las palabras que le susurraban continuamente al oído y el dolor.  
  
Cerró los ojos para hacer desaparecer los recuerdos. Al abrirlos Steve le miraba fijamente.  
  
—En realidad no lo recuerdo bien. Todo está muy confuso en mi mente.  
  
Por lo general no se solían guardar nada el uno al otro, pero esa vez no quería hablar de ello.  
  
—Sea lo que sea lo que te hicieron, pagaran por ello, no lo dudes.  
  
—No es una obligación, Steve. Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Como siempre, como tanto querías. Luchando juntos esta guerra. Olvida lo ocurrido.  
  
Algo en su mirada debió de convencerlo porque dejó correr el tema.  
  
—Sí, estamos juntos —sonrió.  
  
Y esa vez fue una sonrisa como las de siempre. Genuinamente Rogers.


End file.
